


The Druid

by spitfire00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Druids, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Langst, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire00/pseuds/spitfire00
Summary: It was already behind him, it's smoke tickling his nose and gagging his throat. He felt his body freeze in fear as he felt its cold, sharp claws dig into the soft space between his shoulder and neck. It was close enough that its hot breath burned his skin and made his heart thunder wildly in his chest. He felt as it leaned in closer to his ear, and felt the blood drain from his face as it spoke in its grating voice...orLance faces a druid alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse. I'm going to bed.

He wasn't going to survive, that much had already become clear. 

Lance threw himself at the ground quickly, letting gravity do the work while he tried not to be electrocuted by the the druid's viscous attack. He landed gracelessly and nearly knocked himself silly when his chin smacked into the ground. Already, the druid was back on top of him. His bayard was no where to be seen, and he didn't even have him helmet.

He was going to die here, at the hands of some Galran witch, in a storage facility for quintessence. Not out in some monumental battle by the sides of his friends. 

Fear twisted in his stomach as the druid disappeared again. He never knew where it was going to reappear- it always got him-

God he was going to die-

He heard a sinister cackle come from above him and flinched as his eyes caught on the swirling smoke that signified he was already too slow, that the bastard was gone again. 

He was thrown off his feet by the next attack, and he cried out as he slammed into the wall. He was so tired, getting up made his muscles quiver in pain- 

It was already behind him, it's smoke tickling his nose and gagging his throat. He felt his body freeze in fear as he felt its cold, sharp claws dig into the soft space between his shoulder and neck. It was close enough that its hot breath burned his skin and made his heart thunder wildly in his chest. He felt as it leaned in closer to his ear, and felt the blood drain from his face as it spoke in its grating voice...

“Hey pretty momma let me whisper in your ear.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
